


開放式關係 Open Relationship

by 221bfanfic



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們也知道他們這樣的安排很特別。然而這很好，各方面都能配合，且滿意。</p><p>愛情，有時候並不像公眾想像的那樣，必須要從一而終，一心一意。</p><p>對，他們就是身處這樣的開放式關係裏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	開放式關係 Open Relationship

他們也知道他們這樣的安排很特別。然而這很好，各方面都能配合，且滿意。

愛情，有時候並不像公眾想像的那樣，必須要從一而終，一心一意。

對，他們就是身處這樣的開放式關係裏。

而故事要由2010年說起，對，是《Sherlock》開播的那一年。

　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Martin從來沒有想過這秘密會這樣的洩漏出來。

「你喜歡Ben？」當第一季第三集都終於播完了，Amanda終於忍不住問了出口，這疑惑可窩在她心裏兩星期了。

Martin只是聳聳肩，作了個鬼臉——他要在自己家裏被迫供嗎？剛剛他們一家四口才樂也融融地一起觀賞完了他主演的電視劇，現在Joe和Grace已經回到自己的睡房去了，他跟Amanda也回到了自己的床上。

「你知道你一向也不是那麼直。」Amanda嘲諷道。「我也一向不管你那些風流韻事，你那些帶點曖昧的哥兒們，互惠的朋友，還有一夜情。」

「謝謝你，你真寬宏大量。」Martin一貫的反諷腔調。

「大家都是演員，我明白我們有時都會被情感帶着走，一時的過份投入，過度的情感投射……」她仍在循循善誘地引導他招供。

「是，我是喜歡他。」他爽快。

「就是了，我看得出來。」她確定。

「謝謝。」又一個鬼臉。

「已經睡過了？」

「我們真的要談？」

「為什麼不？」

「我以為你看完了，會稱讚你伴侶的演技，或給他一點表演上的建議什麼的。」

「整個劇的重點，就是你們倆的曖昧吧？那些亮瞎觀眾眼睛的愛慾火花！」Amanda了然於胸的樣子。「假戲真做的吧？」

「真的那麼明顯？」

「盲的也能看見！」

「謝謝。」Martin無奈苦笑。「怪不得，Ben的女朋友要跟他鬧分手。」

「她也看出來了？」

「她也是演員。」Martin嘮嘮嘴。「要知道像你對關係那麼豁達的女人可不多見。」

「你們真的睡了？」

「關於這事，其實我想認真的跟你談談。」

「為什麼？」

「我想我應該先徵詢你的意見？說到底，你是我兩個孩子的母親。」

「哦，真的謝謝了。你平常那些亂七八糟的特殊體驗也沒有問過我。」

「我知道沒有感情的，你一向不介意。」

Amanda突然瞪大眼看着她床上的伴侶。

Martin嚴肅地點了點頭。

「這次你來真的？」她很驚訝。

他再度頷了頷首。

「那麼……」她第一次感到了心慌，擔心自己的地位還有現在生活的一切。

「一切都不會變，我仍然愛你，我們仍然會做愛。」他想消除她的疑慮。「仍然是一家人，睡一張床，一起做兩個孩子的父母，就只是……」

「同時你要發展另一段認真的感情關係？涉及性的？」

Martin點點頭。

Amanda低着頭，沉吟不語。

「我會尊重你的。假如你反對，我就打消這個念頭。」

Amanda看着他，Martin的樣子很真誠。

「假如我拒絕，你抑制得了自己的感情？」

「假如你拒絕，我會努力去嘗試。」

「你們還會開拍第二季的吧？你們還會見面，那會很尷尬。」

「我們其實打算最少開拍五季，編劇們早就有了腹稿。」他頓了頓。「但我仍然會尊重你，畢意你為我生了兩個孩子。」

「假如我拒絕了你，你會更掛念他，我豈不是親手把你推給他了？」

Martin聳了聳肩，作了個無可無不可的表情。

「我們演戲的，都知道悲劇一定更令人懷念和追憶！」

「所以？」

「你愛他，但同樣愛我？」

「我愛你。」他微笑。「我一向愛你，Amanda。」

Amanda抱住他，緊緊地。

Martin沒有催促她，只是回抱住她，輕撫着她的背部。

「好吧。」

「真的？」

「誰叫我愛上了一個感情和慾望都太旺盛的雙性戀？但我要做你女伴中最愛的一個，男伴那邊的空缺就讓你自己去填補吧！」

「謝謝你！」Martin真心感激地親吻了他懷中的伴侶，那個忠心的陪伴了他多年的另一半，他的女人。

他們起初吻得很家居、很慵懶，慢慢地就沒那麼老夫老妻了。一段新關係的激情感染了他們，挑起了Martin久違了的對他資深床伴的慾望。當Amanda被他極其情慾的吻着和撫摸着時，她慶幸自己選擇了一個對的方向。

她伸手關上燈。他開始在漆黑中脫她的衣服。

他們很久沒有這麼的激情過了。

感謝Ben。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃

Ben的眼睛紅紅的。

「真遺憾。」Martin不知道怎麼安慰他。

Olivia提出了分手，畢竟那麼多年的感情。

「真諷刺，她不要我可不是因為我們的關係，而是因為不想生孩子。」Ben扭曲地笑了笑。「但你知道，我多麼想做父親？」

Martin親了親他的額角，摟抱着Ben跟他躺倒在長沙發上，輕撫着他的背。

「你總會找到一個願意為你生孩子的伴侶，就像我找到了Amanda一樣。」Martin安慰着他。

Ben對此還是不太有信心，因為他跟Olivia真的很多年了，他還以為他們會一直下去到永永遠遠。她曾經是他最愛的女伴，而她也早知道Ben沒有那麼直——在英國貴族寄宿男校混了那麼多年的，誰又真的直到哪裏去了？Ben自己也曾經在傳媒面前，直認過自己當年也有跟男同學搞過一些「實驗」。所以當《Sherlock》風頭最盛之際，Ben將Martin介紹給女友認識，希望她也會像Amanda一樣接納他跟Martin的超友誼關係。而事實上，那一天Olivia笑得很開懷，這過程甚至有記者拍攝下來了，那時Martin還在摸他大腿。

算了，Ben沮喪地想，無論如何，他現在是失戀了，是個沒人要的窩囊男人，誰叫他天生一副長臉的怪模樣。

「Ben，別又胡思亂想了。」Martin托着Ben的臉，迫他扭頭看着自己。「你不是沒人要！看我多想要你？你可是我見過最性感的男人！」

「Martin……」Ben迷失在Martin那雙懾人的眸子裏。

他們就在房間中心吻起來，在那張仿似221B擺設的那張長沙發上。

他們就是在對戲的過程裏開始的。

Sherlock和John，抑或，Ben和Martin？

漸漸連他們自己都不清楚了。

早在他們接到這個劇本時，就需要簽署一份保密協議——他們需要保守一個天大的秘密，知道這個秘密的只有劇組的核心成員，而大家都必須在《Sherlock》第五季完結前保守秘密，連家人和最親密的朋友都不能洩露。

那個秘密是：Sherlock和John是相愛的。那也是該劇集最終的結局走向，他們會以相愛的伴侶關係一起生活，一起終老。

問題是，在第四、五季啟播以前，這層意識都不能顯露給觀眾知道，只能暗地裏進行，不然戲劇懸念就沒有了。

因此兩位主角必須是演技極為精湛的演員，既要表達出愛意，又不能過份露骨，最好能讓一般觀眾感到一種模棱兩可的雙重甚至幾重意思。

最初Ben和Martin為了這個重大挑戰興奮不已，感到正是大顯身手，將自己演藝事業推上高峰的一個好機會。而且這事很有意義，在同志權益界和電視界都會是一個劃時代的創舉。

為此他們非常投入，非常認真。為了營造熱戀的感覺，他們在開拍以前就相約出來對戲，希望盡快熟稔會減少拍攝親密場面的尷尬，也要盡快培養出Sherlock和John應有的默契。

有一次，他們在酒店茶座聊天聊久了，有點累，Martin就提議到樓上房間去休息一會——就是他們現在身處的房間，剛好是2/F的21B號房間。

起初也沒有什麼。但當他們看見一張整潔的雙人大床就擺在房中心，都不由自主地臉紅了起來，畢竟他們都沒有那麼直。

害羞的Ben首先打個哈哈，轉身來到這張沙發，以為這樣可以洗脫嫌疑。

誰知道不知誰又開起了玩笑，打趣說這張沙發真像221B的那張，笑說Sherlock和John也許那天就在辦完案以後，說不定就會在這沙發上開始，進行他們的第一次。

笑話完了。然後他們就都轉不開目光，都鎖死在對方的眸子裏。

就像現在一樣。

「Ben……」Martin早已把身下人的嘴唇吻得又紅又腫。「我愛你。」

「我也愛你。」

他們正好重溫舊夢，在他們發生第一次的地方，再度情不自禁地為對方寬衣解帶，讓兩具熱情的肉體糾纏在一起。

發生了第一次，就會有第二次，如此類推。為了繼續這種關係，他們把這個房間長租下來，成為了他們的御用炮房。

要知道，他們都不是純粹的直男，也都是多情的演員，發生這種炮友關係也不足為奇。

但在拍攝第一季的時候，他們知道他們不只是炮友。他們已經深陷下去了。

他們發現他們相愛，就像Sherlock和John一樣。

當Martin進入了Ben的身體，那種合二為一的奇異感動，一直盤桓不去。

是真心相愛的人之間才會產生的一種悸動。

這一刻，他們化身成Sherlock和John，在221B的沙發上，相愛，做愛……

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

沒有Martin陪伴的日子真的很難過。但他們各有事業，各有各自的生活，很難總是陪伴在身邊。

Ben終於抵受不住寂寞，胡亂地交過一些女朋友，但都很快就無疾而終。

他現在已經是國際級的明星了，開始有些不懷好意的女人在打他主意，故意埋身想搏宣傳，或釣金龜，或跟狗仔隊同伙的想大造新聞。

Ben對自己的私生活越來越小心，於是女伴也越來越難找了。

一天，他在劇院散場後，遇上了一個同樣落寞和鬱鬱寡歡的舊友——曾經也跟他合作過的Sophie。

Sophie原本也有一個交往了很久的男朋友，最近也分手了，真是同是天涯淪落人。

那晚他們發生了一夜情，只是基於寂寞。

兩個單身的寂寞人，在不容易找對象的年紀，再次發生關係。不代表什麼，只是相濡以沫。

他們真的沒有打算發展任何關係，就只是一些隨便的性愛。

有天完事後，他們閒聊起來。

「這樣的階段，想再找個伴，真的很難。」Ben嘆口氣。

「對呀，想生小孩的話，這幾年內都找不到，就無望了。」Sophie說。

「你想生小孩嗎？」Ben很驚訝。「我還以為你是事業型的女性。」

「才不是。我一直都想結婚生小孩的，只是找不到對象。」

「那我怎麼樣？」Ben突然指着自己。

「你要娶我嗎？」Sophie失笑，以為他在說笑。

「不如跟我試一下？」

「怎麼試？」

「我們試試做人吧？假如懷孕了，我們就結婚。」

「你在說笑吧？」

「我說真的！」說罷，他再次拿起床頭的避孕套，做了個鬼臉，然後丟掉了它。「怎樣？」

「誰怕誰？」Sophie昂然接受挑戰。

接着，他們再一次做愛。

接下來的幾星期，他們都有做愛。

在沒有任何避孕措施的情況下。

　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃

Ben和Sophie的婚禮辦得很倉猝，他們整個相戀、懷孕、結婚的過程，加起來都不到一年，令狗仔隊和很多影迷都半信半疑，不知道他們的關係到底是真的還是假的。

Martin跟Ben一向關係融洽，卻沒有去參加Ben的婚禮，也惹來大眾對二人關係的許多猜疑。

當Amanda也加入了《Sherlock》劇組，並在twitter跟粉絲引發了罵戰。Martin、Amanda跟Ben的關係就更令人疑慮。

在這個四人關係中，說沒有暗湧、沒有妒忌，那是騙你的。

但當你真的愛一個人，總會想到辦法去解決。

Martin深愛Amanda，和他們的一對子女。

Ben也在Sophie當上了他孩子的母親以後，越來越愛她，他們已經從炮友關係蛻變成一對相愛的夫妻，成為他們愛兒的父母。

而《Sherlock》的拍攝依然進行着，Sherlock跟John是誤會重重，但不減他們雙方的愛意。

Ben和Martin也是一樣。他們的關係會有高低起伏，時遠時近，但不減他們對對方的喜愛之情。

Amanda和Sophie都知道，她們沒法替代這種羈絆的關係。

也許假如《Brokeback Mountain》發生在現代，兩位主角的妻子也會演變得如此開明？無論如何，Ben和Martin的"BrokebackMountain"就是《Sherlock》，他們關係的起點，他們愛情的寄托，歷遍千山萬水，他們總會回到這裏。

"Just the two of us against the rest of the world. "


End file.
